RHPS Songs
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: Evo Style... Can you guess who is who? The Timewarp, Remy's Teddy, and NOW, The FLOORSHOW!
1. TIMEWARP!

**A/N: **_Yes, another very pointless, random, collection from me.... Anywho, this stuff is the songs from RHPS. If you don't know what that is, you should by the end. One song per chapter, NOT the whole story.... I don't get THAT bored.... Again, Rogue and Remy are NOT THE central characters, but they are in there....I might do another version of this later, with the lyrics actually changed.... you SHOULD be able to get..... Four.... of the characters I think, from this._

**Cast List**

Brad Majors - .... actually, see if you can guess.... lol....

**Song One – Time Warp**
    
    Riff Raff: It's astounding;
    
               Time is fleeting;
    
               Madness takes its toll.
    
               But listen closely...
    
    Magenta:   Not for very much longer.
    
    Riff Raff: I've got to keep control.
    
               I remember doing the time-warp
    
               Drinking those moments when
    
               The blackness would hit me
    
    Riff & Magenta: And a void would be calling...
    
    Jamies: Let's do the time-warp again.
    
                    Let's do the time-warp again.
    
    Narrator:  It's just a jump to the left.
    
    All:       And then a step to the right.
    
    Narrator:  With your hands on your hips.
    
    All:       You bring your knees in tight.
    
               But it's the pelvic thrust
    
               That really drives you insane.
    
               Let's do the time-warp again.
    
               Let's do the time-warp again.
    
    Magenta:   It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me.
    
               So you can't see me, no, not at all.
    
               In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention,
    
               Well secluded, I see all.
    
    Riff Raff: With a bit of a mind flip
    
    Magenta:   You're into the time slip.
    
    Riff Raff: And nothing can ever be the same.
    
    Magenta:   You're spaced out on sensation.
    
    Riff Raff: Like you're under sedation.
    
    All:       Let's do the time-warp again.
    
               Let's do the time-warp again.
    
    Columbia:  Well Ah was walking down th' street just a-havin' ah think
    
               When this snake of ah guy gave meh an evil wink.
    
               He shook meh up, he took meh by surprise
    
               He had ah pickup truck, an' th' devil's eyes.
    
               He stared at meh and Ah felt ah change.
    
               Time meant nothin', nevah would ahgain.
    
    All:       Let's do the time-warp again.
    
               Let's do the time-warp again.
    
    Narrator:  It's just a jump to the left!
    
    All:       And then a step to the right.
    
    Narrator:  With your hands on your hips....
    
    All:       You bring your knees in tight.
    
               But it's the pelvic thrust
    
               That really drives you insane.
    
               Let's do the time-warp again.
    
               Let's do the time-warp again.
    
    All:       Let's do the time-warp again.
    
               Let's do the time-warp again.
    
    Narrator:  It's just a jump to the left!!
    
    All:       And then a step to the right.
    
    Narrator:  With your hands on your hips!...
    
    All:       You bring your knees in tight.
    
               But it's the pelvic thrust
    
               that really drives you insane.
    
               Let's do the time-warp again.
    
               Let's do the time-warp again.

**A/N: **_So by now you should be sat there with your little pieces of paper going; "I know four of them! I know four!" I don't think you'll know the Narrator.... but the other three that sing, plus one more, should be known. I mean, Come on.... One of them's obvious! You get this person right, and I'll post some Fluff, and not bunny fluff either.... proper fluff, for the pairing of your choice, as long as I think I can write them.....OH! and no, the fourth IS NOT The Jamies! _


	2. Remy's Teddy

REVIEWERS FIRST!

**_The Rogue Witch_** – _Well, yeah, __Columbia__ and Eddie are pretty obvious.... _

_Brad Majors – NOT SCOTT! WRONG! I know he seems to suit, but think more along the lines of the relationships in XME.... _

_Narrator: Not Xavier.... .interestingly enough, hes not even in this...._

_Riff Raff – nope. Lol._

_Magenta – Could be.... but no.... lol...._

_I know RR and Magenta don't seem to fit who I've placed them as, but, well, they WILL FIT DAMNIT!_

_Sorry, been trying to put the ball in the square hole again...._

_ST JOHN__ IS NOT CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!! He's my pet.... *Manic grin* _

_ON WITH THE SHOW, and Just for The Rogue Witch, here's The wonderfully re-names, REMY'S TEDDY, complete with character ad-libs (in brackets....)_

Dr Scott:           From ze day he waz born, he waz trubble.

                        He was ze t'orn, in hiz mudderz side.

                        She tried in vain

Narrator:          But he never brought her nothing but pain

Dr. Scott:         He left home ze day she died. 

                        From ze day she waz gone, All he wanted

                        Waz rock n roll porn, und a motorbike

                        Sh-sh-sh-shooting up junk

Narrator:          He was a low-down cheap little punk (Do you really think that this isn't going a little far my friend?)

Dr. Scott:         Taking everyone for a ride.

Jamie's:  

                                    When Remy said he didn't like his teddy

You knew he was a no good kid

                                    But when he threatened your life with a switchblade knife

Frank-N-Furter:           What-a-guy!

Janet:                            Makes you, like, cry!

Dr. Scott:                     Und I did. 

Columbia:         Everybody shoved him,

                        Ah very nearleh loved him

                        Ah said 'Hey listen ta meh,

                        Stay sane inside insanity!'

                        But he locked tha door

                        An' threw away tha key!

Dr. Scott:         But he must have been drawn into something

                        Making him warn me in a note vich reads

Jamie's             Whats it say, whats it say?

Dr. Scott:         Remy's out of m' head.

Narrator:          Oh hurry or Remy may b' dead! (I believe they're a little late for rescuing him....)

Dr. Scott:         Dey mustn't carry out der evil deeds!

Jamie's:  

                                    When Remy said he didn't like his teddy

You knew he was a no good kid

                                    But when he threatened your life with a switchblade knife

Frank-N-Furter:           What-a-guy!

Janet:                            Makes you, like, cry!

Dr. Scott:                     Und I did

Everyone:  

                                    When Remy said he didn't like his teddy

You knew he was a no good kid

                                    But when he threatened your life with a switchblade knife

Frank-N-Furter:           What-a-guy!

Janet:                            Makes you, like, cry!

Dr. Scott:                     Und I did

Frank-N-Furter:           What-a-guy!

Janet:                            Makes you, like, cry!

Dr. Scott:                     Und I did


	3. The Floorshow!

**A/N:**_ Once again, reader reviews!_

**_Goldylokz_**_ – You're right.... im terribly sorry, I do know it's the Criminologist, not the Narrator, its just easier to leave it as narrator, cos its that on the site I copy the lyrics from.... _

_Dr. Frank-N-Furter = Wrong._

_Magenta = Wrong..... Why do people keep guessing her? Lol, she never even crossed my mind, but you're on the right lines with the colour thing...._

_Riff Raff = Wrong, Obvious when you get Magenta though...._

_Columbia__ = absolutely correct!_

_Eddie = Right again!_

_Janet = Right!_

_Brad = Wrong.... Although so nearly right...._

_Rocky = Correct! (I did originally have him down from Brad, but thought someone else suited Kitty better, as her other half, and Lance'd be the one she'd go off with....)_

_Dr. Scott = Correct!_

_Criminologist = Right! Wohoo!_

_6/10, in two songs!_

**_The Rogue Witch_**_: Ak! Something Glomped me! _

_Yeah, Ya got Janet, Dr. Scott (sorry, I was running out of people I can vaguely write....), Criminologist, and Frank, all correct.... plus Eddie and __Columbia__, which makes your total..... 6/10 too! Wohoo!_

_I know Evan would fit, but I don't like him, and I cant write him to save my life.... He doesn't seem to exist in any of my fics.... Sowwy...._

_I am going to adjust some of the lyrics, later, lol.... Its much more fun to keep you all guessing.... But, I guess, I could.... twist them a little.... just for this one.... and I know I'm completely ignoring a lot of the brother-sister relationship between Magenta and Riff Raff, but I have other ideas.... *flashes a grin*, besides.... well, You guys should have Frank after this one, at least. Just think who is most suited, according to most Evo fans, to dress up as Frank.... and most likely in his spare time.... lol_

**_Ladies and Gentlemen..... The Floor Show!_**

****
    
    **Columbia****:**
    
    It was great when it all began.
    
    Ah was ah regulah Frankie fan.
    
    But it was ovah when he had tha plan
    
    Ta start a-workin on ah muscle man.
    
    Now tha only thang that gives meh hope
    
    Is mah love of ah certain dope.
    
    Rose tints mah world, keeps meh safe from mah trouble an pain.
    
    **Rocky:**
    
    I'm just seven hours old,
    
    Truly beautiful to behold.
    
    And somebody should be told
    
    My libido hasn't been controlled.
    
    Now the only thing I've come to trust
    
    Is an orgasmic rush of lust.
    
    Rose tints my world and keeps me safe from my trouble and pain.
    
    **Brad:**
    
    It's beyond me; help me Mommy!
    
    I'll be good; you'll see.
    
    Take this dream away.
    
    What's this? Let's see,
    
    I feel sexy!
    
    What's come over me?
    
    Whoa! Here it comes again.
    
    **Janet:**
    
    I feel, like, released; bad times deceased.
    
    My confidence has increased; reality is here.
    
    The game is totally disbanded
    
    My mind has been expanded.
    
    It's a gas that Frankie's landed!
    
    His lust is, like, so sincere.
    
    **Frank:**
    
    Whatever happened to Fay Wray?
    
    That delicate, satin-draped frame?
    
    As it clung to her thigh
    
    How I started to cry **_(I-don't-cry!)_**
    
    `cause I wanted to be dressed just the same.**_ (now-that's-another-matter-entirely....)_**
    
    Give-yourself-over-to-absolute-pleasure.
    
    Swim-the-warm-waters-of-sins-of-the-flesh.
    
    Erotic-nightmares,-beyond-any-measure
    
    And-sensual-daydreams-**_of-me_**-to-treasure-forever. **_(liking-the-sound-of-this....)_****__**
    
    Can't-you-just-see-it? Oh,-oh,-oh.
    
    Don't dream it - be it.
    
    Don't dream it - be it.
    
    Don't dream it - be it.
    
    Don't dream it - be it.
    
    **All:**
    
    Don't dream it - be it.
    
    Don't dream it - be it.
    
    Don't dream it - be it.
    
    Don't dream it - be it.
    
    **All:**
    
    Don't dream it - be it. (six times as background for below.)
    
    **Dr. Scott:**
    
    Ach! We've got to get out of zis trap
    
    before zis decadence zaps our willz.
    
    I've got to be strong, and try to hang on
    
    Or else my mind may well znap
    
    Und my life will be lived ...for the thrills!
    
    **Brad:**
    
    It's beyond me; help me Mommy!
    
    **Janet:**
    
    Like, God bless Lilly St. Cyr.
    
    **Frank:**
    
    My, my, my ... my, my, my, my, my ... my, my, my, my, ...my!
    
    I'm-a-wild-and-an-untamed-thing.
    
    I'm-a-bee-with-a-deadly-sting.
    
    You-get-a-hit-and-your-mind-goes-ping.
    
    Your-heart'll-thump-and-your-blood-will-sing.
    
    So-let-the-party-and-the-sounds-rock-on.
    
    We're-gonna-shake-it-til-the-life-has-gone.
    
    Rose-tint-my-world, keep-me-safe-from-my-trouble-and-pain.
    
    **All:**
    
    We're a wild and an untamed thing.
    
    We're a bee with a deadly sting.
    
    You get a hit and your mind goes ping.
    
    Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing.
    
    So let the party and the sounds rock on.
    
    We're gonna shake it `til the life has gone.
    
    Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain.
    
    We're a wild and an untamed thing.
    
    We're a bee with a deadly sting.
    
    You get a hit and your mind goes ping.
    
    Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing.
    
    So let the party and the sounds rock on.
    
    We're gonna shake it `til the life has gone, gone, gone.
    
    Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain
    
    **RiffRaff****:**
    
    Frank N Furter, it's all over.
    
    Your mission is a failure; **_(no surprise, look at who it is! I TOLD you I should have been in charge!)_**
    
    Your lifestyle's too extreme. **_(Misfit, no matter where you go!)_**
    
    I'm your new commander;
    
    You now are my prisoner.
    
    We return to Transylvania.
    
    Prepare the transit beam.

~*~*~

A/N: Thought Id give you a little extra help.... 

**Frank: **You-pathetic-mortal....

**Magenta: **Leave him alone....

**Frank:** You're-right.... I-can-run-rings-around-him-any-day....

**Magenta** That's not what I meant.... the songs a little upsetting for him....

**Frank:** Whats-wrong-with-it?

**Magenta:** Think about it.... "Rose Tint My World...."

**Frank:** oh.... Maybe-we-should-sing-it-again, just-for-him....

**Magenta:** Don't you dare!

**Frank:** Don't-you-have-something-to-clean? What-am-I-paying-you-for?

**Magenta:** You're not paying me.

**Frank: **Even-better.....


End file.
